Elbows for use in gas ovens with broiler elements have been used for a number of years. Some competitors provide brass castings for this part. Others, such as the applicant, provided stainless steel elbows which required numerous welding steps to form up components to be able to cooperate with an air shutter at one end internal to the oven as well as an aluminum pipe providing fuel to the elbow external to the heated space in the oven. Since many gas oven with broil elements are self-cleaning ovens capable of reaching temperatures exceeding 800-900 degrees Fahrenheit, the aluminum piping external to the oven is not normally located in the high temperature heated space. Furthermore, harsh cleaning chemicals are also not wisely applied to aluminum.
Machining and/or forming these prior art parts has been proven to be relatively expensive. In the prior art, a welded fitting is provided and fitting up with an outer thread fitting. This machined fitting provided male external threads which cooperated with internal female threads connected to a connector aluminum tube such as with a compression nut and sleeve or a ferrule style connection arrangement. The fitting was welded to the end of a steel tube forming the elbow. On the other end, external threads were machined into the outer surface of the pipe elbow to cooperate with internal threads of a brass orifice.
A need exists to find at least a simplified connector construction and/or elbow construction for the market place.